You Remind Me A YuGiOh! Oneshot
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Set after "Waking the Dragons". Two polar opposites meet for a secret and special rendezvous. What will happen and who are they?


_**See the thing about you that caught my eye **_

_**Is the same thing that makes me change my mind **_

_**Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try, **_

_**You need to sit down this may take a while **_

_Finally, I didn't think I'd ever reach the park in time._

Sighing, the auburn headed girl placed herself on a bench overlooking a beautiful lake.

It was late in the afternoon and she was hoping he hadn't arrived before her, though she knew that was about as likely

as her blond headed friend growing a brain, but she looked around anyway. When she didn't see him, she sighed,

digging into her over-sized straw bag and taking out her water bottle. She figured he, being the great man of

stature he was, would at least understand the meaning of not being late, but then again, if it didn't pertain to him, or his "work" in any way, he wasn't interested.

But she'd made him interested. They'd been growing quite close lately, and it had amazed her. She knew his little brother

had a soft spot for her and her friends, but getting him to even as much as acknowledge their existence without it

being some big show of power, she knew, was impossible. But, lately, they'd been talking more and more, mostly

one on one, 'cause he still couldn't stand her friends, but at least he was, she thought so anyway, becoming more...approachable.

That was good, right?

Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone, flipped it out, and checked the time. 3:45. She'd said to meet at the park on the

bench by the lake at 4:15. He had time. But, she decided she'd call him anyway, just to make sure he didn't

forget. So, she dialed his number. Voice-mail. She left a message, then snapped it shut.

_What, he can break away five seconds to pick up his phone?_ She thought to herself.

Her phone rang, breaking her from her angered trance.

"Hello?"

"I told you I'd be there when I get there. Pushing me with phone calls won't make it happen any faster."

Click.

_Men..._She thought to herself, taking a bag of chocolate covered raisins from her bag and leaning back on the bench.

_**See this girl, she sorta looks just like you **_

_**She even smiles just the way you do **_

_**So innocent she seemed but I was fooled **_

_**I'm reminded when I look at you **_

She had been snapped from her day dream but a gruff clearing of a man's throat.

Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she looked up, coming eye to eye with the man she'd been waiting for, frowning at her, yet hiding a smirk.

"Sleeping on the job? Who's going to keep the ducks in line?"

Well...at least he had a sense of humor.

That was a positive.

"Hardy har har," she said, scooting over so he could sit.

"The hell took you so long?"

"It's 4:12, you ditz," he said.

"Oh..."

"What do you want?"

She bit her lip. This was going to be difficult. They'd been through a lot over the years.

Spirits and shadows, duels and fights. But this, this was going to be the hardest test of them all.

Because what she was about to tell him would change everything for both of them, forever.

"Do you have to be so pushy?" She huffed.

"This is a delicate matter. It's going to take some time."

His eyes narrowed at her. Time, in his mind, was one thing he didn't have.

And something he didn't want to waste on a conversation that wasn't being brought to a point.

"Don't you look at me like that," she scolded.

"You know what you remind me of?" he asked, arching a brow at her.

"What?"

"A poodle in a cheerleader uniform."

He tried his best to suppress a chuckle due to the look of sheer anger on her face, but he couldn't contain it.

Joking around with someone was an activity he did only with his brother, and, long before meeting this girl and her friends, that in itself was a rarity.

"I'm just joking. Relax, alright?"

Resisting the urge to sock him in the mouth, she took his hands and smiled.

"I want to do this right. If I just out and blurt it, it kills all the fun out of the mystery behind it. Don't be a bad sport. Let this happen when it's ready."

An exasperated sight left his lips as he brushed chocolate brown hair from his eyes.

Yeah, he was absolutely fucking _gorgeous_. She'd have to be blind not to see that.

Even her close friend, who disliked him purely on his attitude alone, said she'd do him. 

_**You remind me of a girl, that I once knew. **_

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you. **_

_**You won't believe all of the things she put me through. **_

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

"So are we going to get to the point of this little rendezvous, or are you going to keep me here until I go bankrupt?"

"Really?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of all the insensitive things to say, you HAD to say that."

"Look, I'm busy. This is starting to be a waste of my ti..."

His eyebrow perked in curiosity when she pulled a bottle of champagne from her purse and shook it gently from side to side.

"Champagne? What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Her eyes averted to the lake. The sun had already begun to set. Perfect.

Digging into the over-sized bag, she pulled a blue and silver checkered blanket and laid it out on the grass, smoothing out the rough edges, then flopped herself down, continuing to empty the contents of the bag.

"Are you going to sit down with me, or sit on that bench and play voyeur?"

Reluctantly, he got off the bench and joined her on the blanket, smiling a bit when he finally took notice of the coloring.

"Remind me again why I'm here with you?" 

_**Thought that she was the one for me, **_

_**Til I found out she was on her creep, **_

_**Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me. **_

_**This is why we could never be. **_

"Before I answer your question, I want you to answer mine."

Another exasperated sigh. This was going to take all night. But, if he wanted her to get to her point, he knew well enough he'd have to play her game. Leaning back on his elbows, he cut her a sideways glance.

"Fine. Shoot."

"What happened between you and her?"

Ah, yes...her. She was speaking of her blond headed friend, the loud-mouth with the nice Ferrari.

"Hn. She didn't cut it."

Soft auburn eyebrows arched in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Is that all you men think about, sex? I mean, really..."

"Not like that," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger."I mean she wasn't cut for the type of cloth meant for my lifestyle."

"She cheated on you?"

"Hn. Something like that. Made me remember why I never dated in the first place, and why I never want to date again."

_We'll see about that_, she mused to herself as she laid out the sandwiches, strawberries and canned whipped cream. 

_**You remind me of a girl, that I once knew. **_

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you. **_

_**You won't believe all of the things she put me through. **_

_**This is why I just can't get with you.**_

She looked up as the stars began to shine against a velvet-like navy colored sky.

Nowhere else in the world, except maybe the one trip she and her friends took to New York City, had she seen stars so

bright as home. Sighing at the sheer beauty, she smiled, leaning back until her posture matched the man laying

next to her.

"Have you ever seen stars so bright?"

"Not in a long time," he admitted.

"Do you even really take time to notice such things?"

"Not really," he said, looking up at the stars.

"That's...sad," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I guess..."

"Why won't you consider dating anyone again? Why let one incident spoil the fun of trying again and again until you find the right one?"

"Because it's a waste of time. Because I have better things to do. Because..."

"Because?"

"Because it's not worth it," he said under his breath.

"Sure it is," she chimed perkily, giggling at his frown.

"It's always worth it if it turns out to be the right person in the end. You just have to...try."

"Try? No, thanks. Two times of being cheated on is enough for me."

_Two_ times? Ah, she hadn't accounted for the silver haired girl he'd met when they were in Egypt.

The girl that "swore" she was his "destined one".

Yeah, and she was the Queen of England. 

_**I know it's so unfair to you, **_

_**That I relate her ignorance to you. **_

"So don't you think it's a bit cruel to judge all women according to the way two have treated you in the past?"

She cocked an auburn brow at him, waiting for his reply.

Sighing, he dropped from his elbows, eyes fixated at the now rising moon.

"You tell me I'm a cold, cruel bastard anyway," he said with an eerie calm.

"Why should that be the standard upon which I treat all women?"

"Men cheat too, you know," she fired back, thinking of her own bad relationships.

Not that she'd had many. Like the man next to her, she'd only had two prior relationships.

And both guys proved to be losers, though she remained friends with them, to a degree.

"Hn, so both sides of the gene pool need a cleansing, not my department," he said, cocking an eye her direction again.

"But you women don't change. You're all need, need, need. Attention, money, the limelight."

A shocked expression came over her face.

_Seriously? Two women treat him like that and he's expecting that now of all women? _

_Seriously? _

"Do you think I'm the same way?" She asked, looking down at the piece of the picnic blanket she had between twirling fingers.

"Hn. You're the yapping, overbearing cheerleader who won't quit."

"Not what I meant. Do I seriously look like I could be some gold-digger?"

Deep down, he knew she wasn't. He'd been so jaded by how the others had treated him, that he started to see all of them this way.

But, even though he'd never admit it to her, he never saw her like that. She was...different. 

_**Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two **_

_**You remind me, whoa... **_

"I think you need to learn how to separate those that are materialistic from those that have a firm grip on reality," she muttered, never looking up from the blanket.

"And I think you're wasting my time with this romance nonsense. I'm going to ask again, and if I don't get a satisfactory answer as a reason to stay, then I'm leaving."

Anger flushed her face. She'd been tired of his attitude all night, but she was biting her tongue before it lashed him like an Inquisitor's whip.

But, she could restrain it no more.

"This is exactly why I keep hesitating! I thought when I got you to agree to come down here, that maybe, just freakin' maybe, you'd not be such a...a...douche bag!

You think you have everyone in the world figured out because a bunch of people screwed you over! Get! Real! Not

everyone is like that! There ARE people in this world who happen to give more than a damn about you!"

He sat bolt upright. He'd seen her mad before, mostly at the blond boy and the brown-haired boy she hung around with, but he'd never seen her like this.

"You are so robotic, it's almost laughable! You...You...You couldn't see a good thing meant for you if it walked up to you and slapped you with your own invention!"

Gathering her anger, she took in a deep breath, trying to build the dam back up again, but resistance failed her.

"You think it's easy for a girl to to sit here for hours on end, wanting to say something she's felt in her heart forever, all

just because you're in the rush to maintain the 'almighty dollar'? Thats. Not. How. This. World. Works. What? I'm

supposed to just come out and say, 'I love you!' and just walk off?"

The stunned look on his face snapped her out of her rage-filled rant.

_Oh shit..._she thought to herself.

Silently, he got up, leaving her kneeling on the blanket. He stared at her, eyes now as cold as ice. Not what she was hoping for.

"Wasted time," he muttered, walking back to his Benz. 

_**You remind me of a girl, that I once knew. **_

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you. **_

_**You won't believe all of the things she put me through. **_

_**This is why I just can't get with you. **_

"You're the only waste of time," she fired back at his halted retreating frame.

"You make me sick! You're just like them! You're just like every other guy out there!

You're pathetic! I just hope, for his sake, that your little brother doesn't grow up with the ice and darkness you've let creep back into that rock you call a heart."

She got up, gathering her things, and flicked the champagne cork at his head, smirking as it bounced off the back of his

skull.

"Prick," she muttered.

"Good for nothing rich brat. I'm sorry you think humanity is such a waste. I'm sorry we can't all be robots and your

precious dragons. Well, you know what?"

She walked over and spun him to face her, holding the uncorked champagne bottle in her hand.

"You can take your robots, your dragons, your money and your holier-than-thou attitude and rot in hell with it!"

With that said, she cracked the champagne bottle over his head and started walking off.

He stood there stunned. No one, correction, no female had attacked him with such emotional aggression before.

Sure, he'd done things that would make even the Pope blush, but nothing stung him quite like this.

He sighed and picked up the broken piece of the champagne bottle, then looked at her descending figure into the

brightening moon. 

_**You remind me of a girl, that I once knew. **_

_**See her face whenever I, I look at you. **_

_**You won't believe all of the things she put me through. **_

_**This is why I just can't get with you. **_

She sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat drenching her from head to toe.

_It's that dream again. The same ending I'd had for the past week. Ugh...I hate this. _

Sitting up, she looked out her window at her successful dance studio.

She knew her constant dreams on this subject that she'd hidden within herself were her subconscious' way of telling her to get it

out in the open before it ate her alive.

Silently and swiftly, she reached for the phone at her bedside and dialed his office number, tapping her fingers to the

muzak playing on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'd like to speak to..."

"He's in a meeting right now."

She looked at her clock, it was 2:45 in the morning.

_Meeting my arse_, she thought.

"Tell him it's the cheerleader. He'll connect the call."

A sigh escaped his personal secretary.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I know. Thanks, Serenity."

A giggle escaped the young Wheeler's lips as she connected her boss to her friend.

"Kaiba."

"Reading another bedtime story to Mokuba?" She asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hn, what do you want, Gardner?"

"I want to talk."

"Hn...Why?"

"It's important. I know, I know, 'wasting time', but hear me out...This could be beneficial...for both of us..."

"Hn. I'm listening."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, so this is my grandiose story that took me two and a half nights to write.

Yeah I know, it's out of my usual norm.

But it's the first time and the last time I do anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

I had originally planned on using Aerosmith's "Dream On", but it didn't gel out with how I wound up picturing the story.

This doesn't really fit either, but for lack of anything else, it was the closest.

Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
